Suicide and Love
by ObanFanatic
Summary: Eva tries to commit suicide while swimming, because of Don. Does someone notice that she hasn't surfaced yet? JordanXEva. Disclaimer:I don't own Oban Star Racers.


OK I haven't ever done a story about suicide before, So I'm warning you now it might be crappy. This idea is the first of the ten new ideas I got at the smallest school ever. Disclaimer: I don't own Oban Star Racers. Oh yeah don't even think I would abandon the other stories, I just need some ideas for them. Please review. One of my little brother wants to say someting to the fans, "Hi everybody. My name's Ryan. I love to listen to my sister's stories. Well goodbye." Awwww. He is so cute.

It was really getting hotter than usual. It was so hot the thermometor broke and couldn't read temperatures anymore. The Earth team took a break to try and cool off. They were sitting next to fans, drinking a whole bunch of water, and even putting icecubes down their shirts. None of these things were cooling them off.

Well Don was already on a short fuse. Eva bumped into him by accident. Don started yelling and cussing at her for like nothing. Eva ran off to the room without saying a word. Stan suggested that they all should go down to swim in the lake. Everyone agreed and took off to change into their bathingsuits. Jordan was digging through his trunk when he heard Eva mumbling under her breath. He could still tell that she was furious at Don. Pulling back the curtain that separated their room, he walked towards Eva. There were tears running down her face.

"Hey Molly, you want to go swimming with us? It's better than sittng here moping. Jordan had already changed into his trunks. Eva wiped the tears away as fast as she could.

"I'll come down later. I just want to be alone right now." ,Eva said, and lowered her head onto her knees.

"Oh. Ok, see you in a little bit." ,Jordan turned and met the others down on the ground.

It was about a half an hour later that Eva came down in a bathingsuit. She went to the far side where the rocks were and sat down with her feet in the water. No one really payed attention to this.

Jordan swam up to Eva and asked, "Are you coming in?"

"I'm not really a good swimmer. I can't even float. I'll just sit here for a while." ,Eva said with a gloomy look.

"If you want to come in, I'll help you with the swimming part. Just yell for me." ,Jordan turned to splash at Stan and Koji.

_I really wished he would be more considerate._ Eva thought looking at Don floating in the water. _I think he wouldn't even notice if I drowned. He can't even recognize me. Would he care if I committed suicide? Only one way to find out._

Without warning she jumped into the water and tried to surface, but she couldn't. Panicking, because she really didn't want to drown. She calmed down a bit as she thought _I guess it's better this way. To die is better than living._ Eva let herself sink, knowing she would be with her mother soon.

Jordan looked back at where Eva was supposed to be sitting, but couldn't see her. He looked all around the lake's sides, but couldn't find her. Looking back at her original place, he saw the splash of water against the rock. Without thinking, he swam over took a deep breath and dived under. Opening his eyes, he saw Eva unconsious ten feet away from him. Diving deeper and deeper forcing himself not to resurface, he swam. He was a few feet from her now, and he gave one final kick. Jordan grabbed her around the waist and swam to the surface. Inhaling deeply, Jordan looked at Eva, she was still unconsious. He pulled her onto the rock and felt for her heartbeat. He found none. CPR. It hit Jordan like a truck on an interstate. Jordan pressed his lips to Eva's and exhaled into her. Oblivious of the looks he was getting from the others, he checked her heart again by pressing his ear against her chest while holding her wrist for a pulse. No heartbeat. Jordan repeated it twelve more times before he felt three heartbeats. With this giving him hope she may live, Jordan didn't give up.

_This is a wierd feeling, death. I can't believe it feels so good. Death shouldn't feel good. Wait a minute, I can feel my own heart starting to beat. This is so not good._ Eva thought.

Finally Eva had a continuous heartbeat, a weak one, but still continuous. Her breathing came slower. Jordan wasn't giving up until she revived. Ignoring the taste if her lips, Jordan pressed his lips onto hers and exhaled two more times. This time Eva coughed up the water. Her breathing was labored, but she was breathing. Watching her with eyes unable to blink, Jordan waited for Eva's eyes to open. Eva squrimed a little before her eyes fluttered open. Letting out a huge sigh, Jordan picked Eva up and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Eva was actually enjoying Jordan's warm protective arms wrapped around her.

"Don't ever do that to me again. I'll kill you myself if you ever do that again. Why would you even want to do that?" ,Jordan asked still hugging her. Eva responded by hugging Jordan back. Jordan looked down and smiled a sad smile. Tears were escaping from Eva's eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry" ,was all she could whisper to him. Hugging her tighter, Jordan pet her hair and cooe to her, "It's alright. It's alright. If you need to cry onsomeone's shoulder, I'm always here."

Wrapping her arms around Jordan's neck, Eva laid her head on his shoulder and silently cried. Everyone was really confused.

Stan asked, "Is she going to be alright?"

"I think so. Just leave for like a half an hour. Then you guys can come back to swim. I think she'll pull herself together by then." ,Jordan whispered. Stan nodded and related the idea to the others. They all understood and left for only a half an hour. Eva was crying for ten minutes after they left. Then she sat up and Jordan wiped her tears away. She had bloodshot eyes. Looking at him she startedto answer the question that Jordan had asked ealier.

"I was trying to commit suicide until you revived me. I wanted to do it, because of Don Wei. he hasn't stopped yelling at me yet. I'm still the cause of it all. He hates the way I race. He seems to hate girls altogether. I know he had a wife, and now he ignores his own daughter. How do you think it would feel to be ignored by one of your parents, Jordan?" ,Eva confessed.

Jordan knew Don had had a wife, until she died, but he didn't know that he had a daughter back on Earth. _Molly seems to know a whole lot more than I do about Don. That's really surprising to me._

"My mom hasn't ever ignored me, but my father I don't even want to talk about him. I would say I couldn't handle being ignored. Why do you ask?" ,Jordan ventured to ask.

"Oh I thought I'd ask, because after this race is over, I don't have anywhere to go, because, well, my mother passed away about ten years ago, and my father just abandoned me. So, what are you going to do after the race is over?" ,Eva asked.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea. I think I'm going back to the army to finish up the details of my training. As for not being able to go anywhere, you could always stay with me. I have a guestroom in my ouse on the campus I go to for training. You're welcome at any time." ,Jordan said trying to help Eva out. He didn't want her to end up in a cardboard box or any other horrible home people think of.

Eva was really apprieciative, because Jordan would want to go that far out of his way to help her out. She was thinking at that time. _Maybe living wouldn't be that bad if Jordan was there to help me through it._ Eva smiled at him.

"What are you smil-" ,Jordan started, but was interrupted by Eva's lips pressed against his. She was kissing Jordan like she would never get this opportunity again in her life. Jordan put one of his arms around her waist, and deepened the kiss. Jordan was also kissing with the same sort of thought. Don Wei had just walked through the portal and was looking towards the lake to see if his pilot had come out of her little spell. All he saw was his gunner and pilot making out. Now Don doesn't like anythung to do with romance on his team. As he marched down the path towards the kissing couple, he noticed that Molly looked a lot like his daughter from the postcards he had recieved from her throughout the year saying call me, write back as soon as you get the time, etc. He stopped dead in his tracks, _It is her. She is my daughter. She has to be, and Jordan's making out with my daughter. I don't think so. I'm going to break up this little kiss. Even though, Eva, does look like she really likes him._

He came up behind them very quietly, and tapped Jordan on the shoulder. Jordan jerked away from Eva and looked from Don to Eva.

"Eva, I think we need to talk." ,Don said.

Eva's eyes went wide. _He knows!! Oh my gosh!! Why did he have to say it in front of Jordan? Now I really need to explain._ Getting up, Eva whispered in Jordan's ear, "I need to talk to you after my dad gets through with me."

Jordan whipped his face around at the words 'my dad'. _Don Wei is Molly's father. Wait, then why did Don call her Eva?_

Eva waved and followed Don through the portal. Back in Don's office, Eva sat in the chair that she usually got yelled at in that office. Don kept on pacing back and forth, and loking at her and then looking down.

Finally he turned towards her and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Eva's eyes boring into Don's she stated, "You didn't even recognize me when I came to see you at your work. Why would I tell you my name after you yelled at me?"

"I'm so sorry, Eva. I hadn't seen you in ten years. I-" ,Don wasn't able to finished.

Eva screamed in frustrastion, "Didn't you even look at the cards I kept mailing with my current picture on the fronts?"

"I didn't have time to. I was so busy on the Star Racers. I didn't have time." ,Don explained.

Getting up, Eva hung her head and laughed a disappointed laugh, "I'm sorry, I'd hate to interupt, but I need to go talk to Jordan now, because I promised I would explain everything to him. Seeing as this conversation is getting nowhere, I think it's best to go talk to him right now. I'll come back after I'm done talking to him. I promise. I can keep promises unlike some people I know. See you later." ,and with that she left Don standing there dumbfounded.

Eva went back down to the ground to find Jordan waiting for his conversation of explaination. She approached him and kissed him. It wasn't as awsome as the first, but it was still just as sweet. Parting Eva asked, "So, what questions do you want to know about me?"

"Why in the was Don calling you Eva and What do you mean your dad?" ,Jordan tried to ask.

"Should I just start from the beginning?" ,Eva asked in the nicest way she possibly could.

"That would help a whole lot on my terms." ,Jordan replied.

"Ok, but my story is long, so make yourself comfortable. It all started ten years ago. My real name is Eva Wei, let me get that in first. Do you know who my dad was married to?" ,Eva asked.

"No" ,Jordan said.

"The racer champ, Maya. She was my mother. Well everyone knows of course about her crash. After I was dragged off the track by my father we left. He explained to me that my mother would never be able to come back. O remember crying every night before I went to sleep. Well, dad was then getting drunk. Not drunk enough to hurt me, but it was awful to live with. He took me to the Stern Boarding School, where I have been for ten long years. I kept writing to him and waiting up all the time by the telephones. Well one day I finished building my rocket seat, so I broke out of that joke school. I went to see my father. When he saw me I fixed one of his Racers, and he thought I was a guy. Well he hired me an dasked for my name. You would think that with all the pictures I sent him of me he would've known who I was. I was wrong as usual. He yelled at me whe I didn't tell him my name straight off the bat. I looked at a poster that said 'Molly Springs' on it, so I said Molly. That's how the name Molly came to be for me. Well I snuck on the truck Rick had and came to the races with you guys. Then I became pilot, the we came here to Oban, then I tried to kill myself, then you revived me, then we kissed, then my father noticed who I was. Did you get all that?" ,Eva asked.

Jordan had one question left, "Why didn't you just tell me who you were? Then you wouldn't have had to lie to me." ,Jordan explained.

"I couldn't. I didn't want you to het freaked out, and I didn't want my dad to know. I'm really sorry. I would've told you earlier, but I couldn't." ,Eva answered.

"I don't really care right now if you lied to me or not. I just know one thing that doesn't need an answer. I love you, Eva." ,Jordan said and brought his face to hers and kissed her.

After they parted, Eva replied, "I love you too."


End file.
